


My bed is too cold

by Casnodasgay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casnodasgay/pseuds/Casnodasgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to Deans house and they realize some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My bed is too cold

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i needed both fluff and smut. Excuse the summary, i suck at them. Also, this is my second fic so it probably sucks. Enjoy!

Castiel was bored. He had a few assignments that he should probably get started but none of them were due for a while and he really couldn't think of anything else he'd rather not do more than school work on a Friday at almost one in the morning. Also, Dean had promised that if he got above a 90 on his statistics test he'd come over anytime Cas asked him to. With a grin, Castiel pulled out his phone and opened a new text conversation.

Dean, my bed is too cold right now. -C 

Cas set his phone down and walked to his closet. He ran his hand along the sleeves of all of the sweaters hanging there, trying to decide which would be most comfortable. His hand stopped at a black sweater. Tugging it off the hanger, Cas pulled it on and glanced at the mirror attached to the back of his door. Smiling, he reached up to feel the faded AC/DC logo on the front. Dean had given him this sweater a few days ago and hasn't asked for it back yet. Cas buried his nose in the fabric and breathed in. He smiled and blushed a bit at the fact that it still smelt a bit like Dean. The text tone on his phone made Cas jump and blush harder. He made his way back to the bed and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and huffing at Deans answer.

Dude, just turn on the heat or grab another blanket. -DW

But Deeeeeeaaaaaannnnn, you promised you'd come over and watch Star Trek with me. -C

Cas it's the middle of the night. -DW

Cas rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed before typing his next message.

Yeah but I can't sleep. And that's never been a problem before. -C

I'd sneak out if I could, but my mom caught me last time and got really pissed. -DW

What if I sneak over there then? Ill climb in through the window and nobody will have to know -C

I guess that could work. But be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble. -DW

Okay, I will. Ill park down the street. Be there in 3. -C

Sweet. I'll make up your bed. -DW

Okay. Leave the window unlocked. -C

Already is. -DW

Cas smiled and got up, pocketing his phone before making his way back over to his closet. He pulled on the first pair of shoes he found and turned off his light before making his way down the stairs. Thankfully, his parents were out of town on some church retreat with his two older brothers Michael and Luke, leaving just him and Gabriel home alone for a few weeks. Gabe had locked himself in his room earlier that night with his Xbox and an entire bag of assorted candies, meaning he probably won’t be out until the morning. Cas grabbed a set of keys before making his way to the rundown pickup resting in his driveway. His parents had given it to him on his 17th birthday with the promise of a better one when he graduates. Not that he minds, really. A car is a car to him; as long as it gets him to where he needs to go. Cas began the short drive to Dean’s house. They were in the same community, close enough to carpool to school but a bit too far to walk at well past one in the morning. In no time at all he was pulling up, parking three houses down from Deans and being careful to shut the door slowly. He quietly walks across the lawns until he's next to the tree that's outside of Sam’s window. Carefully, Cas climbs the tree and stands on the roof, walking past Sam’s window and slowly letting himself into Deans, shutting and locking it behind him. Cas turns to an empty room, confused for a second until Dean walks through the bedroom door and shuts it softly behind him before looking up at Cas.

"Hey man," Dean smiled as he tossed a pillow onto the extra bed in his room, "What's going on? Usually you're out cold right about now."

"Hello, Dean" Cas smiles, walking to Deans bed and falling back on it, bringing his arms up to rub his eyes. "Had to finish some homework earlier so I had some coffee around eight. I guess I might have drunken it a bit too late." Cas shrugged a shoulder before dropping his arms and sitting up to look over at Dean. "Why are you still up?"

"Eh, couldn't get to sleep. Needed to do some work on that fucking chem project too," Dean rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed, "What else is new in the life of Castiel? I could use a distraction."

Cas rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms. "Let’s see... Got tricked by Gabe again, aced my Stats test, taught myself how to cartwheel, read another book.... Nothing really new or exciting, sorry to disappoint. What about with you?"

Dean stared at the ceiling, "Same old, I guess. Watch out for Sammy, work in the shop, help Gabe prank you, caught up on TV shows. You know, the usual. Oh, and I broke up with Lisa."

"You what?" Cas said, sitting up and looking down at Dean. "Dean.... Are you okay? I mean... Do you wanna... Talk about it?" Cas asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, I think. It's been a long time coming. I just wasn't really feeling it," Dean shrugged and rolled over to face Cas, "What about you? You like anyone?"

Cas blushed at Dean’s sudden question, hopefully turning quick enough that Dean hadn't seen it. "Uhm... Yeah... But it doesn't matter. They don't like me back so I’ve decided to get over them." Cas says, fiddling with Deans sheets.

"C'mon dude, you can't possibly know that. Knowing you, you haven't even said anything," Dean smiled at his best friend, "So how do you know she doesn't like you back?"

"Well, they just never seem interested. I thought I was making it pretty clear to them but either they didn't get it or chose to ignore it... But whatever. Uh, what TV shows did you catch up on?" Cas asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Doctor Who, now stop changing the subject," Dean smirked across the dark room, "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Now C'mon, who wouldn't like you?"

"Dean it’s not of import." Cas said, standing from the bed and walking over to Dean’s desk

"Fine, don't tell me, Mister Party Pooper," Dean swung himself up and walked over behind Cas,   
"Whatcha looking at?"

Cas silently congratulated himself for distracting Dean. "Nothing specifically. Just looking." Cas said, picking up a picture frame of Dean and him from a camping trip two years back. He smiled and set it down, instead picking up a magazine that was shoved under a few folders. Pulling it out, Cas read the title and almost laughed. "Cosmopolitan? Since when do you read Cosmo?"

"I am going to fucking murder Sammy," Dean hissed, face turning bright red, "A guy reads one article in a store and he never hears the end of it!" Dean lay back down in bed, fuming quietly as he watched Cas flip closer to a page Sam had bookmarked.

"'How to tell him you love him'?" Cas actually did laugh at that. "Jesus Christ, Dean, that's not what I expected to catch your interest. Step one: know how to touch him...'" Cas turned back to Dean, biting his lip to keep from laughing again. He held the magazine up for Dean to see. "Why exactly were you interested in this?"

"I wasn't," Dean growled, but he could feel his face flushing darker, "My bitch of a little brother likes to think he's real funny. I blame Gabriel. Just...just put it away and let's go to bed or something."

"Awe, but Deeeannnnn" Cas started, putting the magazine back and walking over to sit next to Dean and give him the puppy eyes. “I just got here. We have to do something fun before going to bed" Cas whined, jutting is bottom lip out.

"You're seventeen, Cas. Seventeen," Dean pried his eyes open again and stared up at Cas, who was suddenly unnervingly close to him, "Fine. Wanna tell me who you like?"

"Okay, sleep it is" Cas said, turning to push Dean off of the bed. "But I get the good bed cuz' you love me."

"No, you get the shit bed cuz this is my room," Dean tugged the covers over himself possessively, "But I don't understand who it could be that you won't tell me. God, tell me it's not Jo."

"Dean! No it’s not Jo! She's like my sister. And before you ask, NO it’s not Meg either. But seriously, it doesn't matter.” Cas hovered above Dean and held his hands close to Dean’s sides. "Now give me the bed and nobody gets tickled"

"Fine, whatever," Dean scowled, a little pissed that Cas wouldn't tell him, "And dude, no. My fucking house means I get to sleep in my fucking bed. End of discussion. You're the one that dragged your ass over here at dark thirty in the morning."

Cas frowned and backed down a little. He glanced at the floor then back at Dean. "Can we share the bed then? I always get really cold on the floor" Cas pouts and gives Dean his 'kicked puppy dog' face again. "Oh, Pleaseeee Dean? I’ll watch Doctor Sexy with you!"

"You're kidding me," one look at Cas's face told him he wasn't kidding. Dean sighed, scooting over and pulling the covers back; his room was freezing, after all, "But you gotta give me something about this person you like."

Cas stopped for a moment and looked down at Dean, asking about who he liked while holding open the blanket for him, and blushed again, dropping his gaze to his own hands. Playing with his fingers, Cas spoke quietly. "Fine. But only one thing... It’s..... He's a guy." Cas said, getting under the covers quickly and turning his back to Dean, choosing instead to focus on the texture of the wall.

Dean sat up and stared over at Cas. He froze completely, mind drawing a blank at Cas's confession. Needless to say, that was not what Dean had been expecting. At all. "So..." He began, "You're...gay? I mean, I don't care or anything, I'm just...surprised...is All. I didn't know..." Dean shut himself up before he kept rambling and just looked over at Cas, "You're gay?"

Cas sighed, sitting up to look at Dean. "I think?" Cas said, Scratching his neck and looking back down at his hands. "I mean, I’ve never really been attracted to girls anyway. I didn't really realize until I met this guy though..." Cas said, trailing off to glace up at Dean.

"The person you like, right?" Dean put one and one together, "you should tell me who it is! If it's someone I know, I can tell you if I think they swing that way."

“I can't Dean. And I already know for sure that they don't. All they've ever dated or even talked about are girls." Cas said, dropping his head and frowning. "And I don't wanna mess up what I already have with him." 

"Maybe he's just not...open...about It," Dean shrugged, "Okay, but you 'have' something with him. So I gotta know him, right?"

Cas tensed, still looking at his hands. "Yeah.... You know him." Cas said, shifting uncomfortably before sighing and laying back down, staring at the ceiling. "But I’m pretty much 100% sure he's straight."

"Awe, you're no fun," Dean took one hand off the heel to shove at Cas playfully, "Everyone's a little gay. You just gotta have some confidence!"

Cas looked up at Dean then, raising an eyebrow and sitting back up to move right in front of Dean. "Oh yeah?" Cas says, tilting his head to the side. "Does that mean you're a little bit gay, Dean?" 

Dean blushed and shoved at Cas, "I dunno man, maybe? That is so not the point right now."

"Maybe?" Cas asked, not fazed by the shove Dean sent his way. Cas smiled and laid his hand on Dean’s leg. "No way! Who would you even be gay for? You have to tell me, this is gold!" Cas laughed.

"You shut up right now," Dean glared, "This is about you and this guy you like."

"Okay okay." Cas said. "I’m sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I obviously have nothing against being gay." Cas said, giving Dean’s leg a pat before laying back down. "I won’t tell you who I like though. It’s embarrassing." Cas replied, draping his arm across his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Dean.

"C'mon it can't be that bad, Cas," Dean leaned forward, "dude, I basically just told you I'm bi and you won't even tell me who you like."

Cas gasped quietly at Dean’s admission. Was Dean telling the truth? Is he... Is he seriously bi? Cas pushed these questions to the back of his mind for later, choosing instead to press his arm to his eyes with more force, blocking Dean from his vision. "Why do you wanna know so badly? And it is that bad."

"Because you obviously like this guy and if I know him, then maybe I can help," Dean tossed his pillow at Cas's head and laughed.

"Deaaaaaaannnn" Cas moaned, flailing his legs and arms, hoping to make Dean laugh. "Do we have to talk about him? I already said I’m gonna try to get over him" Cas said, grabbing his own pillow to hit Dean over the head with.

Dean cracked a smile and easily blocked the blow, "but where's the fun in that? What if you have a chance?"

Cas frowned thoughtfully for a moment before sighing and pulling back the pillow to try to hit Dean again. "I don't. He's too good for me anyway" Cas shrugged.

"Cas..." Dean grabbed the pillow before it could hit him, "don't talk like that. No one's too good for you."

Cas yanked back the pillow and hugged it to his chest. "Yeah, well I’m not so sure." Cas mumbled before burying his face into the pillow.

Dean rolled his eyes, "seriously Cas, you're underestimating yourself. You just gotta be more confident."

"Yeah yeah," Cas mumbled into the pillow, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. He quickly pulls the pillow from in front of his face and pegs it at Dean’s head. "Time to rest! I need my beauty sleep to stay this beautiful" Cas says, flipping the hair out of his eyes and laughing.

"Yeah in sure you do, drama queen," Dean laughed and slid back under the covers, leaving room for Cas.

Cas reached for Dean under the covers, grabbing hold of his arm and squeezing a bit. "But you're okay? I mean... About Lisa and all..." Cas says, squeezing a bit tighter and searching Dean’s eyes.

Dean sighed, "Yeah man, I'm fine. Like I said, long time coming. She didn't like me hanging out with you anyway and that's shit, of course I wanna spend time with my best friend."

"What?" Cas said, leaning in a bit closer. "That's why it didn't work? Jesus, Dean, I’m sorry. I mean... I’m glad that you broke up instead of distance yourself from me... Not that I’m happy you broke up! I mean I am but not..." Cas trailed off, smacking his hand to his forehead and taking a breath before continuing. "Thank you... For choosing me... Or whatever...” Cas finished lamely, blushing.

Dean gave him a weird look and a crooked smile, "uh, yeah. No problem. I mean, friends come first, right? But she wasn't good for me...or whatever. I need someone who knows me, y'know? Lis was great but she just didn't get me."

"I get you." Cas mumbled under his breath, turning to face the wall. Cas stretches his arms and legs out and yawns. "Yeah I get you. Bros before hoes" Cas chuckles, snuggling into the blankets.

"You're such a dork," Dean groaned, "but I guess you're right. Yeah, bros before hoes."

"Dicks before chicks" Cas said, turning to look at Dean and smiling. “Misters before sisters." Cas laughed, leaning over to poke at Deans sides.

"Okay you need to stop," Dean cracked up, swatting Cas's hands away, "You're so weird, Cas!"

"Men before mother hen" Cas sang, laughing and continuing to tickle Dean.

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Dean sputtered, rolling over and grabbing his sides, "Stop it!"

"Not until you call uncle!" Cas laughed, rolling over to pin Dean down while still tickling him. "Admit that I am the best person ever and way cooler than you."

"I'll call uncle, but you can't make me lie!" Dean growled, "Now get off me!"

"Deeeeannnnnnn! Everyone knows I’m cooler than you. C'mon just admit it and I’ll stop!" Cas laughed, not being able to hold back the huge grin that broke across his face as he continued tickling Dean relentlessly. 

Dean grabbed Cas's wrists and held them up, "No you wish you were as cool as me!"

Cas struggled to free his wrists, to no avail. "No, I know I’m soooo much cooler than you." Cas said, still laughing and wiggling to try and get out of Deans grip.

"Nuh uh," Dean used his strength to flip over so he was hovering over Cas instead, "Ha! Who's got the upper hand now?"

Cas stopped laughing then, instead turning beat red as Dean pinned him down. "D....Dean" Cas all but moaned, clamping his mouth shut when Dean accidentally brushed over his quickly hardening cock. "Dean, Please G...Get Off" Cas said, trying desperately to hide his body's reaction to Dean’s proximity. 

"Cas?" Dean looked down at him, suddenly realizing the position they were in and climbing off, "Uh...sorry. I'm sorry."

Cas breathed hard and blushed even harder. "Jesus Dean I’m sorry." Cas said, sitting up to try and calm himself down.

"No, uh, my fault. It's my fault. I'm sorry," Dean stared at his hands and his face flushed, "I'm sorry, Cas."

"No, it’s my fault. If I didn't think like this... “Cas trailed off, dropping his head into his hands. “Dean I’m sorry, I’m a horrible friend"

"No, hey, you're a great friend," Dean leaned forward towards Cas, "Cas, what's going on?"

Cas rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears. "It’s you, Dean...” Cas whispered.

"What's me?" Dean stared at Cas, concern all over his face.

"I like you." Cas said, wiping his eyes on his arm and looking up at Dean. "I’m sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to. Please don't hate me. I promise I’ll get over it..." Cas rushed, wiping his eyes again, desperate for Dean to understand.

"Cas..." Dean pulled Cas's hands away from his face and looked at his friend, deciding to take a risk. He leaned in until his forehead was touching Cas's, "You can stop me any time."

"W...What?" Cas asked, confused as to why Dean was so close. Why wasn't Dean yelling or kicking him out? "I....Okay." Cas answered, leaning on Dean where their foreheads touched.

"Cas, I'm going to kiss you now. Is that alright?" Dean whispered, closing his eyes.

Cas gasped, scooting a bit closer to Dean before nodding. "Yeah... Yeah that's alright."

Dean's heart was beating faster than he could believe. He moved one of his hands to Cas's waist and closed the distance between them, delicately pressing their lips together. A moan left Castiels mouth when their lips touched, causing him to blush. Cas loosely wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and leaned further into the kiss. Dean laughed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. Cas sighed, content, and lightly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean smiled and pulled back, grinning at Cas, "So..."

Cas opened his eyes to stare back at Dean. "Sooo....."

"I don't know what happens now," Dean laughed.

"Well, I have a few ideas..." Cas mumbled under his breath. He looked back up at Dean. "What does this mean?" Cas asked, searching Dean’s eyes.

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly, "I mean...I Guess whatever we want it to mean."

Cas looked down and tangled their fingers together, squeezing before looking up into Dean’s eyes. "I want you to be mine."

"You want to date me?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Cas looked down and blushed. "Dean, I like you. Have for a while now. I would have told you but... Well, there were a lot of reasons I never told you. But now that you know and I think you like me back," Cas looked up at dean then, "I don't wanna lose you."

"Hey, you're not gonna lose me, okay? Ever," Dean gave him a small smile, "We can give this thing a shot, alright? See what happens?"

"You're serious?" Cas asked, jumping a bit excitedly. Cas smiled and leaned forward, kissing Dean once before gathering him in a hug and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Dean!"

"Alright, calm down now," Dean laughed and hugged Cas back, "We'll see how it goes. But I like you too, man."

"Wow, I really didn't imagine tonight turning out like this." Cas said, smiling up at Dean

"Yeah, don't get all sappy on me," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can be sappy if I want. I’ve waited for this for a while now. Don't pretend you don't love it" Cas responded, tickling Dean once and smiling.

"Like I said, you're a dork," he poked Cas in the ribs and smiled.

"Says the guy who watches Doctor Sexy..." Cas trails off, laughing.

Dean pointed at him, "No, you do not get to hold that over me."

“Fine I won’t.... If you kiss me again" Said Cas, tilting his head toward Deans.

"You are impossible," Dean groaned, but leaned forward and kissed Cas again. Cas smiled into the kiss, lightly nipping his lower lip. Cas used the thumb of one hand to trail light circles on Dean’s arm.

"Well somebody's not so shy anymore," Dean laughed against Cas's lips.

Cas blushed a bit at that. "Sorry...” Cas backed up, smiling shyly at Dean. "I’m not sure exactly what you're...Comfortable with." Cas says, rubbing his arm. Dean grinned and pulled Cas closer for a slow, opened mouth kiss trailing one hand up Castiels side and playing with the hairs resting at his neck. Cas all but melted into the kiss, bringing his hands up to ball in Deans t-shirt. Dean leaned back a bit to look Castiel in the eyes.

"I wasn't complaining. And I really like how you look in that sweater of mine." Dean says, running his fingers across Castiels stomach just below the hem of the sweater. Cas shivered, leaning into the touch and looking into Deans eyes.

"Still smelled like you. Couldn't resist." At this, Dean lunged forward and kissed Cas, lowering him backwards until Cas was laying on his back with Dean leaning over him, their bodies touching from head to toe. Castiel moaned at the sudden progression and let his legs fall apart. Dean took advantage of the new position and kneeled in-between his legs. Dean rubbed his thigh against Castiels clothed erection, eliciting a moan from Cas. Dean moved down and kissed Castiels neck, sucking bruises to the sensitive flesh just above his collarbone.

"D-Deaan!" Cas gasped, humping up into Dean’s thigh. "Dean, I- ahhh- wanna touch you." Dean dropped his forehead to Castiels shoulder and moaned, reaching down to guide Cas's hand to his own hardness. Dean picked up his head to look into Castiels eyes.

"Wanna touch me Cas?” Dean moaned, thrusting into Castiels open palm. "Wanna feel my cock? Tell me you wanna touch it." Cas whimpered and continued humping up into Dean. 

"Dean, yes I wanna-AAH- wanna feel you. Dean please let me." Cas tugged down Dean’s bottoms and palmed his hardening cock, stroking at it through the thin layer of Deans boxers. 

"Cas," Dean breathed, thrusting with purpose into his hand. Dean reached down into Castiels pants and tugged them down along with the boxers. Cas gasped when Dean jerked him firmly from base to tip and back again. 

"D-dean I c-cant" Cas panted. "Gonna come soon- AHH" Cas moaned, exploding over Deans hand and his own stomach, thrusting through his orgasm. Dean followed seconds after, a silent swear followed by Castiels name on his lips. Dean collapsed half on Castiel and half on the bed beside him. Dean tore off his shirt and wiped off what he could, throwing the used cloth to the floor and pulling Cas to his chest.

"That was..." Cas started, glancing over at Dean.

"Fucking awesome." Dean finished, smirking at Cas and pulling the blanket up over them both. "Now, sleep." Cas laughed and snuggled in closer, tangling his legs with Deans.

"Goodnight, Dean" Cas mumbled. Dean kissed Castiels forehead and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Night, Cas"


End file.
